


Spooky Girls For Life

by CrazyBabyEighty8



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), The Addams Family (Movies - Sonnenfeld)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dream Sex, F/F, Goth Girls, Parallel Universes, Roommates, Spooky girls, Spooky girls for life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBabyEighty8/pseuds/CrazyBabyEighty8
Summary: ...the two girls had quickly become such close friends, spooky girls for life; She wasn't willing to risk loosing her with any unwanted romantic advances...
Relationships: Wednesday Addams & Lydia Deetz, Wednesday Addams/Lydia Deetz
Kudos: 13





	Spooky Girls For Life

**Author's Note:**

> This all started from this pic popping up on my timeline 😍 it put **ALL** the ideas in my head 😊🥰

[](https://bbcode0.com)

Getting back to the apartment after a late class, Wednesday is startled by a noise coming from Lydia's room; She presses her ear up to the door and can hear a small whimper... 

*****  
Lydia's nightmares have always been bad... a fact brought up long before deciding to live together this year; she may love all the things strange and unusual **but** that snake left an imprint that could not be erased... It's actually the thing that brought the two girls together...  
Lydia submitted her ghost "story" for a lit class they had together...  
Wednesday was fascinated, and then even more so when she discovered it was all true! 

And when Lydia took Wednesday home one weekend to meet Adam and Barbara and she was hooked.  
Wednesday graciously returned the favor shortly after, bringing Lydia over for a night at the place where everything is creepy and kooky.  
And since that time the girls have been inseparable.  
*****

Wednesday quietly opens the door and approaches Lydia's bed, she hesitates on waking her, waiting for another sign that this is truly a nightmare... It's been a while since Lydia has even a one, and even longer since a nightmare made her cry out... If this wasn't a nightmare, waking her dear friend felt cruel... they both don't keep the greatest sleeping habits.

Wednesday kneels besides the bed, sitting back on her heels and just waits... It isn't long until another sound escapes Lydia's lips, but Wednesday can tell that this sound was different, this wasn't a sound of fear, or pain...  
No, this was a _good_ sound.

The moon light shines in the window illuminating Lydia's face, showing off her pink flushed cheeks... that's also when Wednesday notices her slightly heaving chest and the panting breaths.  
Wednesday internally panics _What am I still doing here?!_  
She goes to leave and that's when Lydia calls her name...  
Wednesday freezes.

A moment or so passes before she has the courage to turn and face her friend... When she does it looks to her that Lydia is still asleep...  
Wednesday thinks to herself again _oook, that's odd, I swear she said my name...maybe she woke up for a second..._

Wednesday stares from the darkness trying to get her eyes to focus back on Lydia's face...  
Suddenly the street light outside the window flickers on, now Wednesday can definitely tell that Lydia is indeed not awake... Eyes shut tight with flickering lids...  
Suddenly Lydia's fingers grip the sheets and her hips start rolling, coming slightly up off the bed... her panting breaths grow louder...  
And there it is again "Mmm Wednesday" moans from her lips.

Wednesday is completely taken aback. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't thought about Lydia in this manner herself; laying awake at night with nothing but her fingers and her thoughts to keep her company...  
But the two girls had quickly become such close friends, spooky girls for life; She wasn't willing to risk loosing her with any unwanted romantic advances.

Plus Wednesday never thought Lydia was even in to girls...  
To be fair Wednesday didn't think Lydia was in to anyone.

Again Wednesday wonders what she's even still doing there in the room...  
_What if Lydia wakes up?  
What would she say?  
Would Lydia even remember her dream?_  
She wants to leave, she knows she should, but a near morbid curiosity keeps her there... She takes a seat on the floor near the door and continues to just watch... 

Lydia's body moves as if she is possessed...  
Wednesday is absolutely entranced. 

As Lydia's back arches, the blanket falls aside, revealing she's just wearing a black t-shirt... Her rolling hips and flailing body causes said shirt to ride up, revealing visible wet spots on her panties; her moans grow loader, needy, more desperate. Wednesday takes in a sharp inhale of breath, which is much louder than she expected, she bites at her bottom lip trying to keep herself from making any other sounds.

"Oh Wednes- oh fuc-" Lydia moans even louder this time... a surge of heat, then cold rushes though Wednesdays body, and her fight or flight kicks in... she quickly but quietly books it out the room, in fear that Lydia must be waking up soon...

.  
..  
.

The next morning the two girls meet in the kitchen...  
Trying to hide a smile Wednesday asks "Sooo... you have a nightmare last night? I thought about waking you..."  
Lydia blushes and just says no...  
Wednesday can sense Lydias internal freak out, and she can see her mind racing...  
Wednesday knows she should just let it go, but instead she tries to make it less awkward, and give Lydia an easy out, so she adds: "I know it's been a while since you had one, you ok?"  
Instead of rolling with it Lydia snaps back "It wasn't a nightmare!"  
"Oook then... Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" Wednesday adds with a bit of a chuckle, and she decides to just let the whole thing go.

.  
..  
.

When Wednesday gets back from class, Lydia is in the kitchen making popcorn.  
"Hey I'm about to watch a scary movie, wanna join me?"  
"Always! just give me a minute to change, I'll be right out"  
After getting in pjs Wednesday walks in to the living room, she looks around for a sec and asks "Where are all the blankets?"  
"Sorry, I'm doing laundry, it's fine, share mine."  
Wednesday hesitates for a second then joins Lydia under her blanket on the couch.  
It's nothing the two haven't done a zillion times before, but all of a sudden Wednesday is hyper aware of **everything**...  
Aware of how she's breathing, aware that she sightly sweating, aware of every place Lydias body is touching hers, her knee on Wednesdays thigh,  
shoulder to shoulder, their hands occasionally meeting in the popcorn bowl... She cannot shake the awkwardness in her own head.

As the intense music in the movie spikes, Lydia jumps and grabs ahold of Wednesdays arm, Wednesday freezes. Then a character screams and Lydia pretty much buries her face in Wednesdays chest to hide her eyes... Wednesday can feel her heart beating out of her chest, she wonders if Lydia can feel it too...  
She knows she won't get away with blaming it on this terrible movie. 

When Lydia finally removes her face, Wednesday can feel her just staring at her... Wednesday stays face forward, staring at the screen, barely even breathing until Lydia finally looks away... Once she does Wednesday quietly let's out a much needed, but shuttered breath.

As Lydia leans forward to put the empty popcorn bowl on the table,  
Wednesday sneaks her arm in behind her, Lydia doesn't seem to mind, just cuddles in to the nook Wednesday created for her, and rests her head on Wednesdays shoulder. 

Before the movie even ends Lydia is asleep. Wednesday just sits there, not wanting to wake her... a million things running though her mind...  
When Lydia fidgets in her sleep her head falls in to Wednesday lap, Wednesday still doesn't move... just stares at her friends, wondering what she's dreaming about now.. Ultimately Wednesdays emotions get the best of her, and she leans forward and kisses Lydia.

Lydia's eyes pop open wide...  
Wednesday pulls away...  
"Whoa, I thought I was dreaming again"  
"What?"  
_"What?!"_  
Both girls look away instantaneously, blushing shades beyond red...  
"...Wednesday?"  
"Yea..?"  
"...kiss me again..?"

**Author's Note:**

> These girls as a couple is something I feel like I could write about endlessly...and who knows maybe some day I will.  
> ...As for now I'm just going to post this (as completed)


End file.
